


Why Not Me?

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [21]
Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Tattoos, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You’d always enjoyed sex with Ravi, but that wasn’t what defined your relationship anymore. Maybe he worked so hard so he could be with you.





	Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Tumblr on December 10, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Ravi’s installment in the loosely connected one shot series I’ve been working on. Inspired by the Voodoo Doll MV. Sub!Vixx and Dom!Reader. You don’t need to read the other oneshots to understand this one. Probably the most smutty one so far… Also probably the least fucked up. Anyway, still no warm and fluffy feelings here.

His body was a canvas filled with paintings. It was appropriate for an art student, though the art he studied was vastly different from the kind displayed on his body.  Almost every inch of flesh had something. Each piece had been applied magically, embroidered into his doll using the finest needles and silk thread. You didn’t have the skills to apply his punishments directly to his flesh, but sewing it into his skin was more painful for him anyway. When he went out his shirt was always buttoned to the top. He wore long gloves to make sure every painted image of bones were never visible. Sunglasses masked his X irises. Thick foundation covered the mark beneath his eye. When he wandered the streets prowling for _him_ , he probably gave off the impression of a gangster.

Ravi worked the most out of all the dolls, and as a result received the most punishments. He was the only one willing to return empty handed. Everyday, without fail, we would ask to be released to search for _him_ —even if he’d been tortured the night before. His work ethic was impeccable.

But today you weren’t dishing out a punishment. Today Ravi deserved a reward. A throaty groan reverberated through his body as he tried to buck into your mouth. His fingers clawed into the wall behind him and his knees softened. With one hand, you tried to hold his hips steady, massaging the bone with your thumb and occasionally scraping your nail along it. Your other hand steadied his cock as you bobbed your head in a rhythm similar to how he liked to fuck, clenching it around the base to control his orgasm. Deciding to rile him up even more, you deep throated him, taking his entire length in.

“Shit,” he growled, voice deep and filled with desire.  You held that position for a few painfully long seconds, pressing your nails into his hips a warning not to buck. It was less than comfortable for you and you didn’t want any accidents. Ever so slowly, you pulled back until just the head of his dick remained in your mouth. Swirling your tongue around it, you lapped up his bitter precum. The taste was horrible, but you would put up with it this once.  Then, on impulse, you took him in again, gently scraping your teeth along the underside of his cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Ravi whimpered, thighs shaking and about to give out. He threaded his hand into your hair and gripped. This displeased you. Warningly, you drug your nails across his hips, drawing blood. Getting the idea, he loosened his grip but didn’t remove his hand. You growled your displeasure onto his dick, only succeeding to make his hands twitch more. You gripped the base of cock tighter, stopping any potential release. He only moaned louder rather than releasing your hair.

Giving up on his annoying hand for the time being, you began bobbing again, rebuilding the rhythm you’d had earlier and taking him as deep as was comfortable with each dip. Occasionally, you’d purposely catch him with your teeth, enjoying the way he moaned and twitched at the pain. Many men in the past had told you to never do that, some had even beaten you for it—but Ravi was among the rare few that seemed to get off on such blatant pain. It was something you’d been grateful for when he was still human.

“Master—shit—Mas- _ter!_ ” he growled as his muscled began to tense. His hands moved to your shoulders and attempted to push you away, but you resisted and instead keeping him in your mouth and bumping your teeth to him in warning. However, wanting to end this yourself, you loosened your grip around his cock. His nails dug into your back and his muscles shook as he thrust into your mouth and came. You gave him a few moments to begin softening before pulling back and spitting his horrible tasting semen onto his dick. You moved to stand, wiping spit and cum from your lips as you did. But Ravi’s hands pressed you back down. You shot a glare up at him.

“You haven’t cum yet,” Ravi pointed out, voice gruff and sultry with afterglow. You knocked his arms off your shoulders and stood.  Honestly, you hadn’t found the experience very exciting outside his pained whimpers. But you couldn’t deny that you were somewhat turned on because of that. Still, you had no interest in carrying on in the manner he wanted to.

“This was a reward for finding out the district _he’s_ been frequenting, not some act of desire,” you spat as you turned around to leave his cell. He grabbed your arm and pulled you back against his bare chest. His other hand snaked around you, tracing down your hip to your inner thigh. He leaned down so his lips were pressed against your ear. Your stomach dropped. How many times had you used a similar position on the dolls? You hated being on the receiving end of it.

“You’re turned on,” he mumbled into your ear, his hand sliding slightly up your thigh to just below your crotch. You rolled your eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, forcing your way free of his grasp.

“You just killed any excitement I’d had. This session is over,” you informed him, turning to look at him. His mouth hung open and his eyes darted across your body in confusion. You turned to grab his doll from the dining table in the middle of his cell. Just as your fingers brushed against it, Ravi’s arm slid across your stomach and pulled you away. He threw you against the back wall of his cage. The impact was enough to wind you. Yes, any excitement you’d had earlier was definitely gone now. You hated pain.

“If I let you leave now, you’ll just go to one of the others to get off,” Ravi growled as he pressed his naked body against you. The contact wasn’t flesh on flesh however—you were still fully clothed. You highly disliked letting the dolls disrobe you, and as a result almost never let them see you completely naked. “I can’t stand seeing you with them.” His voice broke with the words. You stared in front of you blankly, keeping a poker face that rivaled Leo’s. His expression twisted into one of emotional pain. He slammed a fist into the wall next to your head, but you didn’t flinch. “Why couldn’t _I_ be the one that you love?”

With those last words, he sunk to his knees. His hands found the hem of your dress and lifted over his head. You could no longer gauge his expression once he disappeared beneath your skirt. If only you could get to the table and to his doll. Dealing with him would be so much easier. You felt his hands on your calf, fingers splayed as he admired the feel of your skin. He pressed his lips just above your knee before taking both your legs and nudging them farther apart so he could fit between them. The new stance was more difficult to hold in your heels, causing you to wrinkle your nose in discomfort. His hands slid up your thighs and around to your ass. He squeezed gently, pulling your hips forward and away from the wall until you could feel his lips pressed against the top of your panties.

You lolled your head back against the wall, sighing. You couldn’t deny that you were getting excited again, but the same spark that had lit you up earlier was gone. It was highly doubtful you’d be able to reach climax the way he was going. Ravi, seeming to take your sigh as a challenge, began to kiss down your underwear. His hand simultaneously slid between your legs to rub you through the cloth. A soft moan involuntarily escaped your lips when his tongue found your clit. You cursed inwardly. You’d almost forgotten how good he was at sex. You’d forgotten how much effort he always put into making you feel good.

Taking your moan as something positive, he moved to reposition your hips so he could get at you better. But you’d had enough. You found his ear through your skirt and pulled it hard. He yelped, pulling back but not releasing your hips. You slid your fingers down and played with the piercing in his lobe before yanking him by the stud.

When he was far enough away, you shifted so your leg was between his. Pressing your shin forward until you rubbed against his cock, you weighed actually finishing this or not. You lifted your foot, catching his balls and letting them drop, then pressed your toes into his rapidly hardening erection. Ravi groaned, releasing your hips and falling backwards from the stimulation. Still under your skirt, he ended up dragging you forward with him. Releasing his cock, you just barely managed to regain your balance. The situation infuriated you, so you ripped your skirt back over his head and kicked him in the thigh. This session was definitely over.

“You’ve always been good at sex,” you spat, voice harsh despite the compliment. “Probably the best out of all my partners, but what you offer me is not what I want or need anymore.” Ravi’s mouth hung open in astonishment, completely disbelieving the words that left your mouth. You just glared and walked past him, trying to regain your composure. You grabbed his doll from the table and exited his room. The jealous bastard could rot with his food.


End file.
